Me, Brother, and Mom
by AtikahSparkyu
Summary: Hidupku adalah tentangku, saudaraku, dan ibuku/HaeKyubrothership/Oneshoot


**Me, Brother, and Mom**

 **By: AtikahSparkyu**

 _ **Genre:**_ _Family, Hurt, angst_

 _ **Cast:**_

-Lee Donghae _as_ Lee Donghae (13 _years old_ )

-Cho Kyuhyun _as_ Lee Kyuhyun (8 _years old_ )

-Nyonya Lee _as_ Donghae _and_ Kyuhyun's _Mother_

\- _And other cast_

 _ **Summary:**_ Hidupku adalah tentangku, saudaraku, dan ibuku./(HaeKyu _Brothership_ )/ _Oneshoot_

 **Haiii... ^_^**

 **Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya aku** _ **comeback**_ **dengan FF** _ **oneshoot**_ **pertamaku. Sudah lama gak nulis. Semoga tulisanku gak berubah jadi aneh yaa.. Ku harap bisa mengisi kekosongan kalian akan FF Suju yang mulai sulit dijumpai di FFn.**

 _ **~ Happy Reading ~**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Me, Brother, and Mom**_

 _ **\- Oneshoot -**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Korea Selatan, negara yang terkenal dengan julukannya sebagai negeri Ginseng. Mendengar nama tersebut, maka yang terlintas dipikiran kita adalah sebuah negeri yang sukses mencuri perhatian dunia dengan sejuta daya tariknya. _Entertainment_ , ekonomi, pariwisata ataupun hal lainnya yang membuat siapapun berdecak kagum. Namun, jika kita telusuri lebih jauh lagi ke dalam, maka kita masih akan menemukan sebuah kehidupan yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan apa yang telah disebutkan sebelumnya.

Di sudut kota besar seperti Seoul, hiduplah sebuah keluarga yang bisa dikatakan jauh dari gemerlapnya kehidupan ibukota. Mereka adalah keluarga Lee. Keluarga kecil yang sangat miskin. Hidup tanpa adanya sang kepala keluarga. Hanya ada Nyonya Lee dengan kedua putranya saja yaitu Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Lantas, di mana Tuan Lee berada? Yahh, Tuan Lee telah lebih dahulu dipanggil ke sisi Tuhan sejak sembilan tahun yang lalu. Dulu, mereka tak semiskin ini, sewaktu Tuan Lee masih berada di sisi mereka.

Kini, Nyonya Lee harus memutar otak untuk menghidupi kedua putranya dengan hasil jerih payahnya sendiri. Bekerja hanya sebagai pedagang sayuran di pasar. Untung saja, Donghae, putra pertama Nyonya Lee, sudah bisa diandalkan untuk membantu dirinya berdagang di pasar. Donghae masih berusia tiga belas tahun, namun ia harus rela putus sekolah karena ibunya tak sanggup lagi untuk membiayainya. Belum lagi Kyuhyun, putra bungsu Lee itu terlahir tidak sempurna. Bocah manis yang kini telah berusia delapan tahun itu bisu. Dengan keadaannya yang demikian, Nyonya Lee hanya bisa berharap lebih kepada putra pertamanya, Lee Donghae.

Pagi ini seperti biasa, Nyonya Lee dan Donghae hendak berangkat ke pasar untuk berdagang. Jam dinding masih menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi. Mungkin sebagian orang masih berlayar di dunia mimpi, bergelung di bawah lindungan selimut tebal yang hangat, dan menikmati tidur lelap mereka. Namun, apa mau di kata, orang miskin seperti mereka harus berpacu dengan waktu, semakin berlama-lama terlarut di dalam dunia mimpi, maka uang akan semakin menjauh.

Lagi-lagi, Nyonya Lee dipusingkan oleh rengekan si bungsu yang tidak mau ditinggal sendirian di rumah. Beberapa waktu kemarin, berkat bentakan keras dari Nyonya Lee, Kyuhyun sudah berhenti merengek untuk memaksa ikut berdagang di pasar. Namun, entah apa yang ada dipikiran bocah itu, Kyuhyun mulai berulah lagi. Rengekan bocah itu menyulut kemarahan Nyonya Lee di pagi buta seperti ini.

"Maa.. i..utt. A..aau i..u." ( _Eomma_ , ikut. Aku mau ikut.) Dengan pelafalan yang tidak jelas, Kyuhyun berusaha mengutarakan keinginannya. Nyonya Lee nampak tidak suka mendengarnya, wanita itu tak membalas rengekan tersebut. Dirinya malah menyibukan diri mempersiapkan barang-barang yang hendak di bawa ke pasar.

Donghae masih memperhatikan ibunya yang nampak cuek pada rengekan adiknya. Kyuhyun terlihat mulai tak sabar, anak itu mulai menarik-narik baju ibunya untuk mendapatkan perhatian. Kejadian seperti ini sudah tak asing lagi di mata Donghae. Ibunya yang selalu mengabaikan Kyuhyun atau ibunya yang tak segan-segan memukul Kyuhyun jika adiknya itu membuat sang ibu kesal.

Donghae tak begitu paham tentang hubungan ibunya dan Kyuhyun. Ia berpikir mungkin ibunya bersikap demikian karena kecewa dengan keadaan Kyuhyun yang tak sesempurna anak lainnya. Kyuhyun bisu dan lemah, namun bagi Donghae, Kyuhyun adalah adik kecil kesayangannya sekaligus teman yang selalu menemaninya di saat apapun.

Dulu, Donghae selalu merasa kesepian karena tak memiliki saudara, tetapi kehadiran Kyuhyun seakan mengikis rasa kesepiannya selama ini. Donghae tahu mungkin Kyuhyun tak bisa membalas setiap perkataanya dengan baik, namun Donghae tahu adiknya itu bisa dipercayainya untuk menjadi teman yang mau mendengarkan keluh kesahnya di tengah kehidupan yang pelik ini. Biarlah orang-orang akan menganggap Donghae aneh, termasuk ibunya sendiri, melihatnya berkeluh kesah kepada seorang anak kecil yang bahkan baru berusia delapan tahun dan tidak bisa bicara. Di lingkungan tempat tinggalnya, tak banyak anak sepantaran dirinya. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah orang-orang tua dan para pemuda pemudi dewasa yang kesehariannya hanya sibuk bekerja keras banting tulang layaknya dirinya sendiri. Untuk itu, kehadiran Kyuhyun menjadi sangat berarti bagi Donghae.

" _Eomma_ , Kyu sepertinya ingin ikut juga. Ajak Kyuhyun ya, _Eomma_. Kasian Kyu. dia pasti kesepian di rumah." Pinta Donghae pada akhirnya. Namun, ibunya masih saja menyibukan diri, tidak berkata ya ataupun tidak. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian, Nyonya Lee memutuskan menghentikan kegiatannya. Wajah dinginnya seketika mengeras, menatap nyalang pada bocah yang masih menarik-narik ujung pakaiannya.

 _Plakk_..

"LEPAS, ANAK BODOH! MASUK KE KAMAR! BERHENTI MERENGEK, SIALAN!" Gertak sang ibu dengan nada tingginya. Tak lupa dengan pukulan yang cukup keras pada tangan yang sedari tadi meremat ujung pakaiannya. Setelahnya, ia langsung menarik lengan Kyuhyun secara paksa, memaksa si bocah bisu itu masuk ke dalam kamar sempit yang terdapat di rumah itu.

 _ **Brakk..**_

 _ **BRAKKK.. BRAKKK...**_

Suara bedebum pintu yang ditutup terdengar nyaring. Di ikuti gedoran-gedoran keras pada daun pintu itu setelahnya.

"AA..AAHH.. MAAA.. U..AAA! HUUUNG... U..aaa! _Hiks.._ " ( _Eomma_ , buka! _Hyung_ , buka! _Hiks.._ )

Kyuhyun terus berteriak minta di bukakan pintu. Menjerit dan menangis seperti anak-anak kecil lainnya yang tak suka saat keinginannya di larang. Tubuh Nyonya Lee merosot jatuh di depan daun pintu yang tertutup itu. Tak ada seorang pun yang tahu bahwa sejujurnya hatinya ikut terasa sakit saat berlaku kasar pada bungsunya. Namun, yang justru dilakukan wanita itu selanjutnya adalah menutup kedua telinganya kuat-kuat agar suara tangis dan jeritan Kyuhyun tak terdengar lagi. Nyonya Lee ikut menangis, isakannya menyelingi teriakan-teriakan Kyuhyun dari balik pintu itu.

Melihat ibunya menangis, Donghae segera memeluknya. Selalu seperti ini, Donghae tak mengerti dengan pikiran sang ibu. Walau sering kali berlaku kasar pada adiknya, pada akhirnya ibunya akan ikut menangis seperti ini.

"Donghae-ah.. _hiks_.. Hae- _ah_.. _Hiks_.. Hae.." Dan selalu saja seperti ini, ibunya tak pernah menjelaskan tentang sikap anehnya itu. Ibunya hanya akan memeluk Donghae erat-erat dan melafalkan namanya berulang kali seakan hal tersebut bisa membuat hatinya tenang. Donghae terpaksa mengabaikan teriakan adiknya di dalam sana, dirinya tak tega mengabaikan sang ibu yang terlihat begitu rapuh seperti saat ini.

"Sudah, _eomma_. _Uljima_ , _nde_? Kita harus segera pergi ke pasar. Kyu pasti akan mengerti dan akan berhenti berteriak. Tapi Hae mohon sama _eomma_ , jangan marah pada Kyu lagi, _nde_? Hae sayang _eomma_ , tapi Hae sayang Kyu juga." Donghae pun selalu seperti itu. Ia tak bisa marah pada ibunya yang sering berlaku kasar pada Kyuhyun, tetapi juga tak tega saat melihat adiknya diperlakukan berbeda oleh sang ibu. Akhirnya, Nyonya Lee mampu mengendalikan dirinya lagi setelah beberapa menit berlalu. Semua itu berkat ketulusan yang terucap dari si sulung yang begitu ia cintai.

" _Gomawo_ , Hae- _ah_.." Lihat, ibunya baru saja mengucap terima kasih dengan seulas senyum kecilnya. Donghae selalu yakin bahwa ibunya adalah wanita yang baik, terlepas dari segala perilakunya terhadap Kyuhyun. Tentu saja, manusia tidak terlahir untuk menjadi jahat, bukan? Maka, Donghae yakin ibunya pasti memiliki alasan atas segala sikapnya ini. Yahh, memang benar begitu adanya, hanya saja Nyonya Lee tak pernah mengatakannya pada siapapun, termasuk juga pada Donghae.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **\- Flashback -**_

 _Sembilan tahun yang lalu..._

 _Nyonya Lee adalah seorang wanita biasa yang berasal dari keluarga miskin. Sepeninggal mendiang suaminya, Nyonya Lee terpaksa merangkap peran sebagai seorang kepala rumah tangga juga. Hidup terluntah-luntah di tengah hingar bingar ibukota. Bekerja banting tulang untuk menghidupi keluarganya yang kacau karena kehilangan sang kepala keluarga._

 _Hanya bertopang pada penghasilan sebagai seorang pedagang sayur di pasar, Nyonya Lee tak bisa berbuat banyak karena memang dirinya tak punya apa-apa untuk modal hidup mereka. Ia hanyalah seorang janda miskin beranak satu, meski rupa wajahnya cantik, namun lelaki mana pun akan berpikir ratusan kali untuk menikahinya. Wanita sebatang kara, janda, dan juga miskin. Miris sekali hidupnya. Rumah petak kumuh ini saja merupakan peninggalan dari mendiang suaminya. Satu-satunya barang berharga yang ia miliki. Saat itu, harapan terbesar Nyonya Lee adalah agar Donghae, putra kesayangannya itu cepat tumbuh dewasa dan menjadi orang yang sukses, tak seperti dirinya yang terus bergemul dengan kemiskinan sejak lahir hingga dirinya tumbuh dewasa. Wanita itu sangat menyayangi Donghae, karena Donghae juga lah ia menjadi giat bekerja. Ia bertekad mengurus Donghae dengan baik, dalam hati kecilnya terus memanjatkan doa agar Tuhan membebaskan mereka dari jeratan kemiskinan ini._

 _Akhirnya, mereka mulai terbiasa hidup berdua setelah kepergian Tuan Lee untuk selamanya. Bersama Donghae, putra kecilnya itu, Nyonya Lee masih bisa merasakan apa itu kebahagian. Nyonya Lee sangat berterima kasih pada Tuhan yang telah menitipkannya malaikat kecil untuk menemani kehidupan yang sulit ini. Tetapi hal tersebut tak berlangung lama. Nyonya Lee ingat sekali apa yang terjadi saat itu, tepat di bulan kelima setelah kepergian mendiang suaminya. Kejadian itu berawal di suatu malam ketika Nyonya Lee pulang dari rumah abu tempat di mana abu suaminya itu disemayamkan. Hari itu ia tak membawa Donghae pergi bersamanya. Putranya itu ia titipkan pada tetangganya karena pagi tadi bocah itu terlihat sedikit kurang sehat._

 _Saat itu jam telah menunjukan pukul delapan malam, dengan sedikit tergesa Nyonya Lee melangkahkan kakinya agar cepat sampai di rumah. Wanita itu ingin segera bertemu dengan anak semata wayangnya. Gang sempit menuju pemukiman kumuh tempat tinggalnya itu memang selalu terlihat sepi. Semua masih baik-baik saja, sebelum ia bertemu dengan dua orang pria tak dikenal berjalan sempoyongan di sebuah gang menuju tempat tinggalnya. Nyonya Lee mulai takut, tadinya ia berencana berbalik arah terlebih dahulu untuk menghindari orang-orang itu. Namun sial, dua pria mabuk itu lebih cepat menyadari gelagat ketakutannya. Pria-pria itu mulai bertingkah saat menyadari wanita dihadapan mereka memiliki wajah rupawan. Nyonya Lee ingin segera kabur dari sana, namun salah satu dari pria itu berhasil mencekal lengannya dengan sangat kuat. Ia berontak, namun apa daya dia hanya seorang wanita dengan dua orang pria yang memeganginya kuat-kuat. Ingin berteriak, tetapi sebuah telapak tangan besar langsung menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Menyeretnya pada tumpukan kardus-kardus bekas di tempat yang minim cahaya itu. Jika saja telapak tangan besar itu tak menghalangi mulutnya, Nyonya Lee sudah berteriak dan terisak hebat saat satu persatu pakaiannya dilucuti oleh kedua pria bejat itu. Kepalanya pusing, pandangannya mulai berputar karena tak kuat lagi menahan semua ketakutan ini sendirian. Dalam hatinya ia terus melafalkan nama Donghae.. Donghae... dan Donghae._

 _Ingin rasanya ia berlari dari keadaan menakutkan ini dan segera memeluk putra kesayangannya itu. Pada akhirnya, Nyonya Lee menyerah, ia jatuh pingsan. Tak ada yang tahu keberadaan dirinya di sana. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian Nyonya Lee tersadar dari pingsannya dan mulai terisak hebat lagi melihat keadaannya sendiri saat ini. Wanita itu memunguti pakaiannya kembali dengan air mata yang beranak-pinak di pipi putihnya. Setelah keadaannya sudah cukup rapi, ia mulai melangkah pulang. Melangkah dengan segala tatapan kosongnya yang terpancar dari sorot mata itu._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Hari demi hari terus berlanjut seperti biasa. Nyonya Lee berusaha melupakan malam naas tersebut. Menganggap itu semua sebagai mimpi buruknya. Sungguh hebat sekali mental wanita itu, mungkin orang lain yang mengalaminya bisa jadi sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya atau lebih tepatnya adalah menjadi gila. Nyonya Lee tak berkata pada siapapun mengenai kejadian kelam itu. Namun, hal yang menjadi kekhawatirannya selama ini mulai menghantuinya._

 _Beberapa minggu setelah kejadian tersebut, Nyonya Lee kerap kali mengalami mual muntah di pagi hari. Ia mulai merasa takut, apakah kejadian malam itu berhasil membuatnya hamil? TIDAKK! Hatinya sungguh menjerit keras. Ia mencoba mengabaikan rasa mual itu, namun seiring berjalannya waktu perutnya mulai terlihat membuncit. Nyonya Lee memang tak pernah memeriksakan kandungannya setelah kejadian tersebut, memangnya uang dari mana ia untuk melakukan pemeriksaan semacam itu. Namun, dengan melihat fakta yang tersaji pada tubuhnya sendiri, Nyonya Lee kali ini benar-benar yakin bahwa ia memang tengah mengandung. Beruntunglah ia tinggal di pemukiman kumuh seperti ini, di mana orang-orang di sekitarnya tak pernah ikut campur pada masalah pribadi seseorang karena terlalu sibuk dengan penderitaannya masing-masing. Tidak bisa disebut beruntung juga memang, tapi setidaknya, ia dan putranya tak akan di usir dari sana karena kejadian memalukan ini._

 _Rasa frustasi itu tetap ada. Masa ketika dirinya tengah mengandung adalah masa yang sangat berat. Dengan perut buncitnya, ia masih memaksakan diri untuk bekerja. Donghae juga saat itu masih berusia empat tahun, masih belum bisa ia tinggal sendiri. Rasanya ingin menyerah saja dengan kehidupan yang keras dan tidak adil ini. Berkali-kali Nyonya Lee berniat untuk mengakahiri hidupnya. Mulai dari ingin menabrakan dirinya ke jalan raya, menyayat nadinya, atau melakukan apapun yang bisa membuat nyawanya menghilang. Tetapi semua niatan itu kembali diurungkannya ketika ia mendengar celoteh-celotehan polos dari bibir mungil Donghae, senyum manis Donghae, ataupun ketika melihat Donghae yang senang sekali memeluk pinggangnya itu. Nyonya Lee tak bisa membayangkan, bagaimana kehidupan Donghae jika tak ada dirinya? Siapa yang akan menjaga Donghae nanti? Semakin memikirkan hal itu, Nyonya Lee semakin memendam niatnya untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Hingga sampai pada hari di mana bayi yang tak diinginkan itu lahir._

 _Kyuhyun, nama bayi itu. Hampir satu bulan bayi tersebut lahir tanpa nama. Hingga Donghae yang kini telah menginjak usia lima tahun sudah mengalami kemajuan dalam berbicara. Entah dari mana bocah itu mendapatkannya, tiba-tiba sepulang Nyonya Lee berdagang, Donghae bilang ingin menamai adiknya itu dengan nama Kyuhyun._

 _Satu dari sekian juta alasan kesialannya melahirkan Kyuhyun adalah bayi Kyuhyun terlahir tidak sempurna. Bayi itu bisu, pita suaranya tak bisa berfungsi dengan baik. Mungkin Kyuhyun tidak akan bisu total, tetapi kemampuan bicaranya tak sempurna seperti manusia pada umumnya. Himpitan ekonomi yang begitu pelik, kebiasaan bekerja banting tulang siang dan malam untuk menghidupi keluarga, makan seadanya atau bahkan tidak makan sering terjadi saat Nyonya Lee tengah mengandung Kyuhyun dan hal tersebut rupanya berdampak buruk pada kelahiran bocah itu._

 _Setidakinginnya ia memiliki Kyuhyun dalam hidupnya, ia juga masih seorang ibu. Mana tega jika ia harus membunuh atau membuang bayi polos yang baru lahir itu. Tak bisa ia pungkiri, dulu keinginan untuk melenyapkan Kyuhyun dari hidupnya memang pernah ada. Pernah ia berniat untuk membunuh bayi Kyuhyun dengan membekap bayi merah itu, namun niatnya gagal ketika tangannya yang hendak melakukan hal keji tersebut tiba-tiba terkulai kembali melihat betapa polosnya wajah sang bayi yang tengah tertidur pulas._

 _Nyonya Lee tak sanggup untuk membunuh, maka hal yang berikutnya hendak ia lakukan untuk melenyapkan Kyuhyun dari hidupnya adalah dengan membuangnya. Membuang bayi sialan itu dari hidupnya. Namun, lagi-lagi hal tersebut batal dilakukan. Baru sepeluh menit ia tinggalkan bayi Kyuhyun di semak belukar, wanita itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali dan mengurungkan niat jahatnya tersebut dalam-dalam. Nyonya Lee tak tahu bagaimana perasaannya tiba-tiba berubah saat itu, ia memang marah pada kehadiran bayi Kyuhyun di tengah kehidupannya yang sudah menderita ini, tetapi ia juga tak tega ketika melihat bayi Kyuhyun mulai menangis seperti tahu bahwa sang ibu akan meninggalkannya. Pada akhirnya Nyonya Lee hanya bisa menangis, dengan bayi Kyuhyun yang berada di gendongannya itu._

 _ **\- Flashback End -**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hatiku, tangisku, kenanganku tentangmu_

 _Setetes demi setetes jatuh di dadaku_

 _Walaupun aku menangis dan menangis_

 _Kenangan-kenangan itu tidak akan terhapus_

 _Dan hari ini sekali lagi_

 _Hatiku menangis_

 _(Super Junior – Memories)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Eomma_ , _gwenchanna_?"

Suara lembut Donghae membuyarkan pikiran Nyonya Lee yang menjelajah entah ke mana. Sekelebat bayangan itu memang kerap kali melintas begitu saja dipikirannya disaat dirinya tengah sendirian.

" _Hmm_ , _gwenchanna_." Nyonya Lee mengusap sayang rambut putranya.

"Hae sudah makan?" Nyonya Lee menarik Donghae untuk duduk di sampingnya. Donghae menggeleng atas pertanyan ibunya.

"Belum.. karena _eomma_ belum makan. Hae akan makan kalau _eomma_ juga makan. Hari ini kita hanya bisa membeli sebungkus nasi. Kalau Hae makan duluan, nanti _eomma_ makan apa?" Balas Donghae sambil menunjukan sebungkus nasi yang dibawanya itu. Nyonya Lee hanya bisa tersenyum miris mendengar perkataan itu.

"Yasudah, ayo kita makan. Setelah ini kita masih harus bekerja, bukan?"Ajak Nyonya Lee sambil membuka bungkusan yang dibawa Donghae tadi.

Donghae makan dengan lahap, perut kecilnya itu benar-benar kelaparan setelah bekerja setengah hari penuh, belum lagi setelah ini masih banyak pekerjaan lain yang menantinya. Namun, tiba-tiba suapannya terhenti karena teringat sesuatu.

" _Eomma_.." Panggil Donghae kemudian.

" _Nde_?" Sahut Nyonya Lee. Donghae terlihat takut-takut untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Padahal ia hanya ingin meminta sesuatu yang sederhana saja pada ibunya.

" _Hmm_.. Hae ingat Kyu pasti belum makan di rumah. Boleh tidak kalau setelah ini Hae pulang dulu sebentar? Sisa nasi ini untuk Kyu makan, _eomma_." Pinta Donghae pada ibunya. Seketika Nyonya Lee terdiam. Donghae masih menunggu jawaban ibunya. Raut wajah sang ibu mendadak keruh.

"Hae makan saja, dia masih bisa makan yang lain."

Donghae masih belum melanjutkan kegiatan makannya. Ia justru melontarkan pertanyaan yang lain. " _Eomma_ akan membeli makanan lagi untuk Kyu?"

"Uhmm.." gumam Nyonya Lee yang membuat Donghae tersenyum.

" _Eomma_ sudah tidak marah lagi pada Kyu? Yeaay!" Donghae berteriak senang dan kembali melanjutkan makannya. Setelah makan mereka pun kembali bekerja. Nyonya Lee hanya menatap datar putranya yang nampak kegirangan itu. Tanpa Donghae tahu bahwa apa yang ibunya katakan barusan adalah sebuah kebohongan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Di mana kau sekarang?_

 _Tidak bisakah kau mendengar suaraku?_

 _Hatiku yang sakit mencarimu_

 _Berteriak memanggilmu_

 _Seperti orang gila_

 _(Super Junior – Memories)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dari balik jendela kamarnya bocah itu memandang langit yang mulai nampak gelap. Matanya masih menatap keluar jendela berharap ibu dan kakaknya segera pulang ke rumah. Sudah hampir satu jam ia berdiri di sana. Kakinya sudah cukup pegal untuk berdiri lebih lama daripada itu, ditambah lagi tubuhnya yang lemas karena belum memakan apapun sejak pagi tadi.

Kyuhyun, dialah sang bocah kecil itu. Ia memutuskan untuk berhenti menatap keluar jendela dan mendudukan diri di sana sambil memeluk kedua lututnya yang ditekuk.

" _Eungghh_.." Bocah itu melenguh sambil meremas perutnya yang sejak tadi terasa perih. Perutnya yang kosong itu ternyata mulai berontak untuk segera diberi asupan makanan. Kyuhyun ingat, terakhir kali ia makan adalah kemarin malam, itu saja hanya sepotong roti yang diberikan oleh kakaknya sepulang berdagang. Ia butuh makan dan juga minum saat ini. Namun apa daya dirinya terjebak di dalam kamar sempit ini karena sang ibu yang menguncinya sejak pagi tadi.

Air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya. Kepalanya yang sudah terasa pusing sejak tadi semakin pusing saja. Bibirnya mulai memucat dengan keringat dingin terlihat mengalir di pelipisnya. Kali ini perutnya benar-benar terasa sakit.

" _Nghhh_.. _hhh_.." Kyuhyun merintih dengan nafasnya yang tersengal.

' _Eomma_.. _hyung_.. Kyu lapar sekali. _Hikss_.. Cepatlah pulang...' Batin Kyuhyun pun ikut melirih.

 _ **Brakk..**_

Sepertinya Tuhan mengabulkan doanya barusan. Setelah seharian pintu kamar itu terkunci, akhirnya sang ibu yang pasti baru kembali sehabis bekerja itu pun membukanya.

"U..aa..." ( _Eomma_..) Panggil Kyuhyun dengan pelafalan tidak jelasnya itu. Kyuhyun kira ibunya datang ingin membawakan makanan padanya, meski itu hanya makanan sisa sekalipun. Ia lapar, benar-benar kelaparan sampai rasanya ingin pingsan saja. Nyatanya harapannya kandas saat sang ibu hanya datang untuk menatapnya yang tengah meringis kesakitan.

"U.. aa.. a..aan.." ( _Eomma_.. _makan_.) Kyuhyun berharap ibunya paham dengan ucapannya.

"Aaa..an" ( _makan_.) Kyuhyun mengulanginya saat tak ada balasan dari sang ibu. Namun, ibunya masih tetap membisu sambil memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tidak dimengerti olehnya.

"Yu.. Aa..aan..maa.. _Hikss_.." (Kyu mau makan, _eomma_.. _Hiks_..) Kali ini Kyuhyun berujar sambil menggerakan jemarinya seperti orang yang tengah menyuap makanan bahkan air matanya ikut menetes, berharap ibunya segera paham maksud perkataannya.

Nyonya Lee tak bergeming. Nyatanya sejak tadi ia mengerti atas segala ucapan Kyuhyun yang tidak jelas itu. Kyuhyun mengerang frustasi, sungguh ia tak kuat lagi menahan lapar dan kehausannya. Dengan langkah terhuyungnya bocah itu melangkah keluar kamar, mengabaikan kebisuan ibunya sejak tadi.

Kyuhyun nekat keluar rumah tanpa mempedulikan ibunya yang mungkin akan marah besar padanya nanti. Ia hanya butuh makan saat ini. Dengan langkah terseoknya ia mulai mendekati rumah tetangganya itu dan mengetuk pintu rumah yang sama reotnya dengan rumahnya itu.

 _ **Tokk.. Tok.. tok..**_

 _ **Tok.. tok..**_

 _Clekk.. bruk..._

"Kyuhyun!?" Pekik seorang anak yang sepantaran dengan kakaknya itu. Eunhyuk, nama anak itu. Satu-satunya orang lain selain kakaknya yang bersikap baik padanya. Eunhyuk adalah teman baik Donghae. Sesekali Kyuhyun diajak bermain oleh kakaknya dengan Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun belum melihat kakaknya sejak pulang dari bekerja. Sepertinya kakaknya itu sedang mandi, seperti kebiasaannya setiap hari setelah pulang berdagang seharian.

Kyuhyun yang sudah lemas itu langsung merosot jatuh, Eunhyuk terkejut melihatnya.

"Ada apa, Kyuhyun? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Eunhyuk panik.

"Aa..an.. huung.. aa..aa.. e..al.." (Makan, _hyung_. Lapar, _jebal_..) Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggerakan tangannya agar Eunhyuk mengerti maksudnya.

"Kyunie, lapar? Mau makan?" Eunhyuk bertanya balik pada bocah itu apakah benar yang dikatakannya bermaksud seperti itu. Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah, kepalanya bersandar pada sisi pintu rumah Eunhyuk yang terbuka.

" _Nghhh..hh.._ " Kyuhyun meringkuk sambil memegang perutnya saat sensasi perih kembali di rasakannya. Eunhyuk yang melihat hal itu langsung bergegas masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan kembali menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan membawa makanan apa saja yang tersisa di rumahnya untuk diberikan kepada Kyuhyun.

"Ini Kyu.. _Mian_ , hyung hanya punya ini. Makanlah.." Ucap Eunhyuk sembari memberikan sepotong roti yang dibawanya ke dalam genggaman Kyuhyun. Melihat ada sepotong roti di tangannya, Kyuhyun lantas saja menyuapkan makanan itu ke dalam mulutnya. Ia sudah terlalu lapar, hingga tak sempat untuk mengucapkan terima kasih kepada teman hyungnya itu.

"Kyu pasti haus juga, kan? Sebentar, _hyung_ ambilkan minum untuk Kyu." Eunhyuk pun beranjak mengambilkan air putih untuk minum Kyuhyun. Tak beberapa lama kemudian seseorang datang menghampiri Kyuhyun dari dalam rumah itu. Dia bukan Eunhyuk, melainkan ayah Eunhyuk-lah yang datang. Eunhyuk sendiri mengekor di belakang ayahnya dengan raut wajah memohon kepada sang ayah.

"KAU TAHU, EUNHYUK-AH? HIDUP KITA SUDAH SUSAH, KAU INGIN MENJADI PAHLAWAN KESIANGAN DENGAN MENOLONG ANAK TIDAK BERGUNA INI, HAH?" Bentak ayah Eunhyuk penuh kemarahan. Roti di tangan Kyuhyun yang tinggal dua gigitan lagi itu pun terjatuh begitu saja begitu bentakan keras itu memekakan telinganya.

"Ku mohon, _Appa_.. Kasihan, Kyuhyun." Eunhyuk memohon pada ayahnya. Ayahnya seakan tak mendengarkan ucapannya dan melangkah lebih dekat ke arah Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tidak sukanya.

 _ **Dugg**_..

" _APPA_!" Jerit Eunhyuk melihat tubuh kurus Kyuhyun yang di tendang cukup keras hingga terlentang ke belakang. Kyuhyun memegangi lengannya yang nyeri.

"MINTA MAKAN SAJA SANA DENGAN IBUMU! BOCAH BISU! TIDAK BERGUNA! MENYUSAHKAN ORANG LAIN SAJA!" Makian ayah Eunhyuk terus terlontar sambil terus menendang tubuh kecil Kyuhyun yang terbaring di tanah.

"Aaahh.. i..an..hee.. _hiks_.." (Aaaah.. _mianhae_.. _hiks_..) Kyuhyun hanya bisa melontarkan permintaan maafnya sebisa yang dapat ia katakan. Tak peduli orang-orang yang ada di sekelilingnya itu mengerti atau tidak. Keributan di depan rumah Eunhyuk ternyata mengundang tatapan penasaran dari orang-orang di sekitar sana, termasuk Nyonya Lee dan Donghae.

Donghae membeladakan matanya saat melihat tubuh kurus adiknya terbaring di tanah dengan ayah Eunhyuk yang masih menendang tubuh itu. Lain dengan Nyonya Lee yang segera menghampiri keributan dan tanpa mempedulikan tatapan nyalang ayah Eunhyuk, Nyonya Lee menarik kasar lengan Kyuhyun, menyeret bocah delapan tahun itu dengan kasar ke dalam rumahnya.

Ibunya yang menggeret kasar lengan adiknya itu melewati Donghae begitu saja. Menutup pintu rumah dengan kasar dan menguncinya. Di luar sana masih terdengar suara ayah Eunhyuk yang memaki keluarga Lee dengan penuh amarah.

Donghae masih mengikuti langkah ibunya tanpa melakukan apapun. Adiknya dihempaskan begitu saja di lantai rumah itu. Donghae masih dalam mode keterkejutannya sampai kedua matanya melihat ibunya membawa sapu di tangannya. Tanpa aba-aba ibunya langsung memukul Kyuhyun dengan gagang sapu itu. Donghae terbelalak melihatnya, lantas saja ia tarik ibunya itu agar menjauhi Kyuhyun yang sudah menangis keras. Tapi tenaga ibunya lebih kuat, wanita itu berhasil menepis tangan Donghae yang hendak menahannya.

" _EOMMA_ , JANGAN! _Hiks_.. _EOMMA_ , BERHENTI.. HAE MOHON!" Donghae terus berusaha menghentikan kemarahan ibunya pada sang adik. Meski berkali-kali usahanya berhasil digagalkan sang ibu, Donghae akhirnya berhasil mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang ibunya dan menarik ibunya menjauh dari sang adik.

Nyonya Lee jatuh berlutut di lantai rumah sempit itu. Sapu di tangannya terlepas begitu saja. Dirinya seakan tersadar dari sisi gelap yang baru saja menguasai dirinya. Wanita itu baru sadar, putra bungsu yang dipukulinya barusan sudah terbaring lemah di lantai dengan lebam-lebam di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia juga bisa merasakan tubuhnya dipeluk erat-erat oleh putra sulungnya yang sudah menagis entah sejak kapan.

" _Eommaaa_.. _hiks_.." Tangisan Donghae semakin terdengar jelas di telinganya. Nyonya Lee melepas paksa tangan Donghae yang melingkari pinggangnya. Ia merangkak menuju Kyuhyun yang tergeletak lemah dengan mata yang setengah terbuka. Tak ada lagi isakan yang keluar dari bibir mungil itu, hanya air mata yang terus mendesak keluar dari sudut mata bocah yang terbaring di lantai itu.

"K-Kyu.. Kyuh..yun.."

Lagi-lagi seperti ini, Donghae mulai melihat ibunya memanggil nama Kyuhyun dengan suara bergetar. Merasa menyesal atas apa yang barusan ia lakukan terhadap putra bungsunya. Sama seperti kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya, setelah puas menyakiti Kyuhyun, ibunya pasti akan seperti ini, menangis dan membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

"U..aa.." ( _Eo..mma.._ ) lirih Kyuhyun saat ia merasa ibunya memangku kepalanya dan memeluk tubuhnya sambil menangis. Donghae melihat ibunya berusaha menggendong Kyuhyun dengan kedua lengannya. Ibunya membawa Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar dan terus memeluk Kyuhyun yang kini sudah berbaring di kasur tipis itu.

Donghae mengusap kasar air matanya, ia tak ikut masuk ke kamar itu. Membiarkan ibunya berdua dengan sang adik untuk beberapa saat. Entahlah Donghae harus berkata apa sekarang, bersyukur atau apa karena ibunya mau berhenti memukuli tubuh ringkih adiknya yang sudah lemas itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Donghae masih terduduk di depan kamar di mana ibu dan adiknya berada. Setelah hampir tiga jam terduduk sendirian di sana, akhirnya ibunya keluar dari kamar dan menghampirinya dengan tatapan yang Donghae tak mengerti. Ibunya tersenyum, tetapi sorot mata itu terlihat kosong.

"Hae.. Ini bukan salah _eomma_ , kan?" Tanya Nyonya Lee tiba-tiba dengan pertanyaan yang membuat Donghae mengernyit bingung.

"Huhh?"

"Adikmu hanya tidur, kan? Tapi kenapa ia tak bergerak sama sekali? Kenapa wajahnya sangat pucat? KENAPA?!" Teriak Nyonya Lee tepat di wajah Donghae. Tanpa babibu lagi, Donghae berlari menuju adiknya yang berbaring di kasur tipis kamarnya itu.

"Kyuhyun!? K-Kyu..hyun?" Panggil Donghae sambil mengguncang tubuh adiknya itu. Ia berjengit saat telapak tangannya menyentuh lengan Kyuhyun, lengan itu terasa begitu dingin. Nafas Donghae seakan ikut berhenti saat melihat wajah putih adiknya benar-benar terlihat pucat.

"KYUHYUN! _Hyung_ mohon jangan begini.. _Hiks_.. Bangun, Kyu.. BANGUUNN!" Donghae mulai berteriak panik. Di peluknya tubuh kecil itu. Donghae menangis keras saat adik yang berada dipelukannya itu tak lagi bernafas. Tak ada pergerakan sama sekali dari dada adiknya. Meskipun Donghae tak tamat sekolah dasar sekalipun, Donghae tahu apa yang terjadi pada adiknya saat ini. Kyuhyun-nya telah tiada, hanya tersisa jasad yang tebujur kaku di dalam rengkuhannya. Mati dengan membawa segala penderitaan yang tak pernah berakhir sejak adiknya itu lahir hingga menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya malam ini.

"AAAAARRRGHHHH!" Teriak Donghae sangat keras masih dengan Kyuhyun yang berada dalam pelukannya.

"AAAAAAAAARRGGGGHHHH!" Lagi dan lagi hingga tenggorokannya terasa sangat perih. Seakan teriakan itu bisa mewakili hatinya yang begitu sakit. Donghae kehilangan adik kecil kesayangannya dan juga kehilangan akal sehatnya saat itu juga, sama seperti ibunya. Yang berbeda adalah ibunya yang mulai tertawa tanpa henti dan kemudian menangis keras sambil menarik rambutnya kuat-kuat, persis seperti orang yang kehilangan jiwanya. Sakit jiwa.. ya, sepertinya...

 **\- The End -**

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 **Sorry.. lagi-lagi sad ending. Kebiasaan pengennya bikin Donghae dan Kyuhyun menderita. Wkwk.. Sebenernya ini juga FF untuk lomba, tapi aku re-publish di sini. Kalau mau mampir di Wattpad juga gapapa. Id-nya: AtikahSparkyuu. Mungkin kalau nanti ada proyek FF baru, aku bakal publish di dua tempat. Di FFn dan Wattpad.. ^_^**

 _ **Penting!**_ **Jangan lupa ya Elf.. Sebentar lagi oppadeul SJ bakal comeback. Siapkan semangat dan uang kalian yaaa.. :D**


End file.
